


Regret

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Angst, Community: hp_porninthesun, Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Het, Infidelity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decisions we make, we live to regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex, voyeurism  
> Notes: AU in that I twist canon so that Bill married Fleur before Remus married Tonks   
> Originally written for a round of comment porn at the 2009 hp_porninthesun community on Live Journal for the prompt of Voyeurism

I shouldn't watch them. I know I shouldn't. But, she belonged to me once, and if I don't think about it too much, I can almost imagine it's my hands twisting in her hair and my cock she's riding. Mine, not Remus'. It's when she says his name that I can't deny it, and I want to hate her, but I can't.

Twisting the wedding ring on my finger, I know it's my fault there'll never be an "us" again. I married Fleur and broke her heart. This is my punishment, my own silent torture. I deserve this, and maybe that's why I watch.

Her full hips straddle Remus' waist as she rides him, her tits bouncing each time she thrust's down taking Remus into her.

My hand slides into my trousers, stroking in time with her thrusts and wishing it was my name she was saying as her climax grows ever closer. Maybe she does. In my mind, it's my name I hear; always my name that drips from her beautiful lips.

I stroke faster, the heat of my hand a poor substitute for the heat of her body, a distant, but ever present memory.

I come, just as she does… with Remus following close behind.

And when I walk away, I promise this won't happen again; that I won't come back to watch them.

But, I will. I am bound to her by my need for her, if not by the wedding ring on my finger.


End file.
